The Flower Girl's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: Aerith is given a second chance at life in a new world. Because she is needed...A little boy needs someone to love and care for him, and Aerith is just the one for the job. Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

The life stream. The ever flowing river of life for the planet. It was home to many who had passed on, from those who wished destruction, to the heroes who died protecting her, and even those who have left the world by natural means had been absorbed into this holy river.

Some like to say the life stream was sentient, having a will of its own. Few know the truth, and those who do are forever lost from time. Yet time would return to one such being, a new life was starting.

A small filed in a bark was bare and empty, as the cool autumn breeze flew passed through the trees and grass causing the colored leaves to fly. Suddenly there was a flash of light within the park, it shot into the sky like a divine beacon.

The light dimmed and the once bare park was now a field of flowers, and laying in the center was a young girl. Segmented brown bangs frame her face tied into a pony tail with a pink ribbon, a small red jacket left open to see a pink dress flow around her. Brown boots covered her feet. Her face was a tiny bit pale, but more in a cute way. Her eyes were closed in an expression of peace.

This was the new life for the flower girl who helped saved the planet.

She slept for thirty minutes before her eyes slowly opened. She blinked rapidly and sat up, looking around curiously.

"What...?" She said softly. "I...I was dead..."

She remembered it all...Sephiroth coming down on her...The pain that exploded through her chest when the sword pierced her... Her body collapsing...And then everything going black...

She looked around at her surroundings. There was soft grass...Flowers surrounded her...The sky was blue and the air was so fresh...

"Is this...the afterlife...?" She said softly. "It's so...beautiful..." Smiling, she closed her eyes and basked in the beauty of the new world...

And was then promptly hit in the face by a child's ball.

She fell back with a thud a soft scream of pain escaping her mouth as the ball bounced off her face and rolled away. Her eyes were spirals as she laid their dazed. The group of kids ran after the ball and grabbed it laughing at the poor girl's misfortune.

Slowly getting her head back together she sat back up while holding her head. "Ow…" she glared over at the children playing ball and blinked at the very strange clothing they were wearing. 'Odd…very odd…'

"Ms…are you…uh…"

A small voice grabbed her attention and she turned her head to see a small boy standing beside her. He was a tiny thing with black messy hair, large emerald green eyes, an adorable face, and wearing a large oversized shirt.

Harry Potter did not really know why he had just broken one of his uncle's major rules. Don't let anyone notice you. Yet for some strange reason he felt a pull towered this girl and he wanted to help her. So he decided to ignore that little voice in his head that sounded like his uncle and go and see if she needed help.

As she stared at him however he was starting to have second thoughts. 'What if she hates me too? What if she hits me?'

Aerith tilted her head and frowned at the child. "Are you okay...?" He squeaked before hiding his face. He expected her to scoff him off. She giggled and he thought she was laughing at him for being stupid...

"Aw, you're sweet." He slowly peeked out at her to see her smiling face. "Yes, dear, I think I'm just fine." She replied. Harry sighed in relief and sat down.

"I-It's okay if I sit, right...?" The woman nodded.

"Of course. I won't stop you." She replied with a warm smile, patting the ground near her. Smiling, the little boy sat down.

"M-Miss...?" He said softly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Wh-Where'd the flowers come from...?"

Aerith blinked and looked around at the flower filed before turning back to him confused. "Weren't they always here?" she asked.

Harry shook his head slightly. "No…there was a bright light…then…flowers." He mumbled messing with the hem of his shirt nervously.

The flower girl looked around the filed with wide eyed confusion. 'Bright light?' "Could it be.."

"HEY FREAK!"

Harry tensed and Aertith looked over at him with concern before turning to see the same group of kids, a big kid was in the lead with a scowl on his face. "WHAT DID DAD TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING!"

Aerith blinked brightly, then her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, but who is your father to dictate whether this boy gets to speak or not?" The fat boy looked surprised, then angry.

"Shut up!" Aerith's eyes widened.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed. "What manners has your father been teaching you? It's not okay to disrespect your elders like that!"

"I said shut up!" Aerith crossed her arms.

"I will not shut up." She replied sternly. "And I won't let this boy be bullied." She pulled Harry into her arms protectively.

"Hey, you can't pick up the freak! You'll get his freak germs!" One of the boys exclaimed.

Aerith glared at the boy causing him to take a step back slightly. "There is no such thing, and stop calling him that!" she spoke and held the child close noticing he was trembling.

"You aren't the boss of us!" the fat boy yelled out.

"It doesn't matter. It's rude and insensitive!"

"Who cares! He's a freak of nature! He deserves all the beatings we give him!"

"Dudley!" one of his friends said wide eyed surprised.

"What?" Dudley asked.

"Why'd you tell her that?! Now she'll tell our parents and get us in trouble!" Dudley frowned.

"Oh...Sorry, guys..."

Aerith tightened her hold on the boy and narrowed her eyes. "Beatings?" She spat. "Now, you little terrors had better leave right this instant, or I WILL tell your parents! Do you understand?!"

"Yes ma'am!" The fat boy's friends chorused before running away, relieved she let them off with a threat. But the fat boy stayed.

"Aren't you going to join your friends?" Aerith asked sternly.

"Why should I?" Dudley showed just how stupid he was with his next sentence. "My parents won't care. They do it too!"

Aerith froze her eyes going wide shocked, before they narrowed into a heated glare. "Is that so?" she asked coldly.

Dudley did not seem bothered by her tone. "That's right! They beat up the little freak, make him do out chores, and make him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs!" He screamed out not realizing what he just reviled.

The flower girl's world froze as she stared down at the trembling child in her arms. She closed her eyes briefly then she snapped her glare to the boy who took a step back in slight fear. The look she had in her eyes was not pleasant in fact they looked down right murderous.

"Leave…leave now…" she spoke low and cold that sent a chill down the boy's spine as he gulped and took a few more steps back.

"YOU WAIT TILL I TELL DAD FREAK!"

That one sentence caused the little boy to enter a panic attack.

"No, no, no! Not Uncle Vernon, not him! Please no, I have to go, let me go..."

"Shhh..." That sound calmed him down the second he heard it. Looking up slowly, he saw the woman looking down at him with a sad smile. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"I...I...have to hide..."

"You don't have to do that." She replied. "I'm here to keep him away."

"B-But how...?"

Aerith smirked lightly, "I have my ways." She said running a hand through his hair causing him to relax more and lean into her touch.

Harry gave her a small smile. He…actually wanted to believe her…he didn't know why…but she just had this way of calming him down.

Aerith smiled down at the little boy. He was a cute little thing, and so snuggly! She held him a little tighter. She did wonder how her friends were doing, yet at the moment she had an adorable situation to deal with. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Harry…Harry Potter." He said with a small nervous grin.

"Hello Harry." She giggled as she ran a hand through his hair. "My name is Aerith Gainsborough. But you can just call me Aerith." She said poking his little nose.

Harry giggled lightly and moved back from her finger. "Okay, Ms. Aeris"

Aerith giggled lightly, "No honey, Aerith."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay…it happens a lot actually." She said starting to realize just how much that did happen.

The boy snuggled into her with a smile and the flower girl held him close in the flower filed just enjoying their time till they were rudely interrupted.

"BOOOOOOOOOOY!"

'I knew something like this would happen soon.' Aerith thought with narrowed eyes as she looked in the direction the yell came from. She would admit...She didn't expect to see a man quite so...fat. She knew it was rude to think such a thing...but it was also hard NOT to think such a thing because...well, he was fat!

"Can I help you?" She said, giving him a stern glance.

"Yes. Hand me the boy and no one gets hurt." The man replied angrily.

"No." Aerith replied. "You won't hurt this boy anymore."

"What?!"

"Your rude son told me everything."

Vernon paled slightly before he returned his glare. "Don't you blame my son!" he shouted at her.

Aerith slowly rose to her feet holding the child close to herself protectively. "When he calls this little one mean names, and confess that you harm him. I will blame him and you!" she said coldly.

"YOU B***!" He shouted at her and charged at her.

Aerith narrowed her eyes and took a step back. She held the child with one arm and reached behind herself, she pulled out her trusty staff and wacked the fat man over the head with it.

"OWW!" the man shouted holding his hurting head.

Aerith's eyes were narrowed as she held the staff and the scared wide eyed boy in her other arm. "Think twice before charging again." She warned.

"What are you going to do!" he shouted as he charged again.

Aerith rolled her eyes then noticed the glimmering light in her staff and a sinister smirk grew on her face. She leaned down to the child and whispered. "Watch this." She leaned back up and closed her eyes before shouted out one word.

"FIRE!"

The man yelped as he was launched backwards by a powerful force. He sat up with a groan, and looked down...And he screamed when he saw his shirt was on fire. "BLOODY HELL!"

"See? I have my ways of getting you away from us." Aerith said with a smile.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE BLOODY WITCHES!" Vernon threw off his shirt and tried to stomp out the flames. Aerith frowned.

"Witch? That's insulting..."

"GOOD!"

"You don't want another one, do you?"

Harry just stared wide eyed at the staff then up at the girl who was holding him. 'She's…she's like me…'

"I'LL HAVE YOU HUNG!" he shouted charging at her again.

"What does that even mean?" She asked sarcastically and smirked as she fired another blast of fire at the man sending him staggering back. "Now will you stop charging like a bull!" she shouted at him. "You have hurt him enough!"

"YOU FREAKS DON'T GET IT!" he shouted at her. "I need to hurt him more, to beat the freak out of him. I am doing my civic duty to beat it out of him, now if you please, DROP MY PROPERTY!"

Aerith's eyes narrowed darkly. "You will NEVER get your greasy fingers on him as long as I live." She hissed. "Leave. NOW."

"I'LL HAVE THE POLICE ON YOU!"

"Well I'm sure they'll be glad to hear what happened from this little one." She gestured to Harry. "I'm more morally in the right than you are."

'You stupid, egotistical b***!" Vernon roared. "PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"I'll burn you alive before you can even try."

"GRAAAAAGH!"

He charged again fist held high but was pushed back into a tree with a loud thud.

Aerith blinked confused before looking down at the little boy in her arms who had his eyes closed yet his little arm was out pointing at his uncle. "Harry…?"

"YOU…HOW DARE YOU!" the big man shouted only to be hit from behind. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed onto the ground. The figure behind him was a thin older woman with a classic witch's hat holding a stick in front of her aimed at where the big man once stood.

Aerith gave the woman a wide eyed look, and the woman stared at her, soon the woman started to walk away.

"Wait!"

The woman paused and turned to the smiling girl. "Thank you."

The woman stared at her before looking down at the wide eyed Harry, her expression softened before giving a stern nod and walking away.

"Who…was that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…but you were amazing!" she said with praise lifting him up so she could smile at him.

"I was…?"

"Yes! You're so little, yet your magic...It's so strong!" She praised. "I'm VERY impressed with your performance!"

"I...I didn't do it on purpose..."

"Even more impressive! If you can learn to control it, you can be all-powerful in no time!" Aerith praised. The boy blushed.

"I...I don't wanna be all-powerful though..."

"Oh. Well good. Because I wouldn't know the first thing about teaching you." Aerith admitted sheepishly.

"But...Now what am I gonna do...?" Harry asked.

Aerthe smiled warmly at him. "Well…I am going to need a little help getting to know the place…so can you be my little tour guide?" she asked with a warm smile.

Harry stared at her wide eyed before he gave her a soft nod.

"Great! Now let's find a place to rest! I bet your all tuckered out." She said and poked his little nose causing him to giggle lightly. They walked away from the flower bed unaware of a small light that had slipped into the girl's pockets.

A surprise for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

The flower girl smiled down softly at the little boy in her arms. She was explaining to him the many magic tricks she knew. He was a sweet thing with those big green eyes staring up at her and that messy hair.

She couldn't help a giggle at how cute he was when he nuzzled into her like a cat so precious. At the moment though she was looking for a place to stay the night. It was late and she was tired from casting all those spells, and whacking that fat man with her staff.

Luckily for her she spotted a sign that said 'Inn' and she smiled wide. 'Ah inns. A traveler's best friend!' she walked into the cozy establishment and was greeted by a kind woman who looked in her fifties.

"Welcome to my humble Inn. Need a room dear?" she asked.

Aerith nodded and walked up to the front desk. "That would be lovely."

The woman nodded and looked over some rooms that where available she caught the small stirring in the young girl's arms and her smile warmed. "Who is the little man?" she asked.

Aerith smiled. "Just a boy I found alone." She said. "He doesn't have a home. So I decided to bring him with me."

"Oh, how awful! You poor dear..."

"I-It's okay...Miss Aerith is super nice!" Harry replied.

"Aww thanks buddy." Aerith said softly with a heavy blush but had a warm smile.

The woman smiled softly at the two and gave them a key. "The room is free for the night dear." She said.

Aerith looked up with wide eyes. "Huh? No I need to pay."

"Nonsense!" she said with a wave of her hand. "Just seeing your two smiling faces is enough." She sighed softly. "Reminds me of the days with my son." She said softly.

Aerith frowned softly, "What happened?"

The woman sighed. "He died." She said causing Aerith to gasp. "He was a solder, fighting in the war. He loved it, said he felt like a hero every day. He promised me to take me to that new restaurant down the street his next trip home...he never came home."

Aerith began to tear up. "I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have brought it up..."

"Oh, it's quite alright. Really." The woman replied. "I know he wouldn't have wanted me to grieve forever. I've long since recovered." Aerith smiled.

"I'm glad." She replied. She reached into her pocket. "Please, accept a small tip."

"Oh, thank you so much, dear." The woman replied with a small smile. "You're very sweet." Aerith blushed.

"I...I've been told that so much..." She said bashfully.

"And with good reason!"

Aerith gave her a bashful smile.

"Now run along to your room and get some rest. Dinner will be up shortly." She said, sounding much like the mother she once was.

Aerith giggled lightly and nodded. "Yes ma'am!" she saluted and walked up the steps and down the hallway into her room.

It was a small room but it was also very cozy place. She walked over to the chair and placed Harry down on the table. She gave him a small smile.

"How you doing little guy?" she asked concerned. She could understand him being scared about the new location and everything else that had happened that day.

"I...I'm happy." He said softly. "I'm not in my cupboard anymore..." Aerith felt a pull on her heartstrings, but smiled regardless.

"Yes, that's right. No cupboard for you." She replied softly. "Not now, not ever." Harry smiled.

"I...I'm so glad...No cupboard...No...beatings...?"

"That's right. No beatings. Cross my heart." Aerith promised. Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Aerith."

"Aw, you're welcome, dear." She cooed.

Harry smiled up at her and reached his arms out to be held. She was more than happy to do so and lifted him up into her arms for a big hug.

He nuzzled into her arms feeling the intense warmth from her arms. He was glad he met her in that flower field. He did wonder how she made the pretty flowers appeared but he decided not to ask.

Areth smiled down at him contently. She was already becoming attached to this small baby boy and she wanted to see him smile much more. The slight knocking on their door caused her to jump.

She stood with Harry in her arms and walked over and opened the door only to see a older gentlemen wearing a chef's hat and a wide smiles.

"Hello there little lady!" He said cheerfully with a small table in hand filled with mouthwatering food laid atop it. "Dinner is served just pick what you want."

Aerith smiled warmly. "Well, Harry? Why don't you pick first?" She said graciously. Harry smiled.

"Really? You don't mind?" The young woman shook her head.

"Of course not." She replied. "I just want you to fill up your little tummy." As if on cue, Harry's tummy growled.

"Thank you..." He said softly before looking over the food. "Oh...Um...Everything looks yummy, I don't know what to pick..."

"Might I make a recommendation?" The chef asked.

Harry and Aerith looked up at the man with interest.

He smiled at the young child and lifted up a bowl of steaming soup. "The crab soup is one of our best dishes served with salted crackers and cheeses." He said taking a spoon and dipping it into the soup and lifting it to the child.

Harry stared at the hot soup before looking up at Aerith who gave him a small smile and a shrug. He looked back down at the spoon and opened his mouth with a soft. "Aaaaaaa"

'Awwwwww!' Aerith gushed internally as the man placed the spoon in the child's mouth. The child gulped the soup down and the two stared down at him intently to see his reaction.

He smiled widely. "Yum!" He said enthusiastically. Aerith giggled.

"It looks like Harry's made his choice." She said, amused. "Perhaps I'll try the same thing." The chef nodded.

"Anything you like, ma'am." He replied cheerfully. "I will go prepare another batch." Aerith smiled.

"Thank you very much!" She said gratefully, calling after him.

Aerith smiled down at the still smiling child as he held his cheeks adorably. She giggled lightly at him. "You enjoyed that didn't you?"

Harry looked up at her his emerald eyes sparkling with happiness. "It was the best thing I ever had!" he cheered.

Aerith felt her heart ache at that but she held her smile as she walked back into her room closing the door behind her. "I'm glad." She said.

"Is…is that all I get to have…?" he asked softly.

"Oh goodness no. You can have as much as you want." She replied back.

"I-I can?" he asked surprised.

The young woman closed her eyes and smiled, nodding her head. "Of course, dear. You ARE a growing boy, after all. You'll need plenty of food to grow up big and strong." She gave his arm a playful squeeze as she said this, causing him to giggle.

"I can be big and strong?" Harry asked, imagining being bigger and stronger. Aerith nodded.

"Of course. We all can if we eat healthy and excercise." Harry smiled.

"I'm gonna eat VERY healthy! ...If that's okay..."

She giggled lightly at him. "Of course, but," she poked his nose. "Don't overdo it okay." She said with a soft smile remembering one of her friends who was more muscle then brain.

Harry gave her a nod. "Okay Ms. Aerith!" he said cheerfully. He then noticed her faraway look and grew concerned "Are you okay?"

Aerith blinked as she was pulled from memory lane and turned to see the concerned green eyes. She gave him a soft smile and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm okay, just thinking about my friends."

"F-Friends?"

"Yeah…the ones I…left behind." She said softly.

"I'm sorry…" he said sad that he made her sad.

She shook her head. "You got nothing to be sorry for. I know their okay. They are a strong bunch of misfits." She said before giggling lightly.

Harry tilted his head. "What's a misfit?" He asked curiously.

"Well, Harry, a misfit is someone that doesn't fit in with others." She explained. Harry looked down.

"Like me...?" He asked. Aerith frowned.

"Now, now, haven't we been over this?" She chided gently. "You're special. Very, VERY special. And besides..." She winked. "I'm a misfit too, remember?" Harry smiled.

"Y-Yeah, you did that cool stuff to get me away from Uncle Vernon..." He recalled.

"That's right." Aerith nodded. "And you have the same gift."

"Really?! I can do what you can?!"

"Maybe!" she said. Honestly she did not know how magic worked in this world but she would try and teach him as much as she can. "My magic is different than yours no doubt, but not the least bit special."

"Different?" he asked.

Aerith smiled softly at that. "Right. Now…what did Cloud say… oh right!" she pulled out her staff and reaching at the end where a green sphere was resting. She pulled it out and held it out to him. "This is the source of magic from where I come from Harry."

"So pretty." He said mesmerized. It looked like it had an inferno inside the sphere.

She smiled tenderly down at him. "Yes it is." She said. "My favorite is this one though. She said as she reached over to another slot where a second green gem was resting, unlike the first gem having an inferno inside this seemed to have a flower inside of it with green leaves floating around it.

"Cure Materia " She said softly.

He looked up at her amazed. "It made the oweies go away?" he asked amazed.

Aerith giggled and nodded. "Yes, dear." She replied. "This can cure all kinds of injuries to an extent." Harry smiled in awe.

"I wanna make people not hurt anymore!" He said eagerly. "Can you show me how to do it?!"

"Well, perhaps someday I can try." Aerith replied. "But for now, let's just enjoy our dinner." Harry smiled in content and picked up his spoon. He scooped up some of the meal and ate it himself.

"Look! I did it all by myself!" He said proudly. Aerith smiled.

"You're such a big boy, Harry." She said, ruffling his hair. He giggled.

"Than you..." Aerith nodded. Every second, Harry found a new way to delight her...

"Now, go ahead and finish up."

He nodded as he scooped up another spoon full of soup and took another bite. He looked up at the smiling girl in front of him and he scooped another bit and lifted it to her to try. "You eat too!" he said.

Her heart melted as she smiled warmly at him. "Why thank you." She spoke sweetly and leaned down and slurped up the soup from the spoon.

Her eyes widened at the taste. Her smile growing wide. "Mmmmmm!" she said. "That is yummy." She said.

He beamed up at her and she smiled tenderly down at him. "Finish up sweetie." She said softly.

He nodded and continued to eat happily as this was becoming the best day of his life.

3h agoHe was safe from the Dursleys.

He met a nice lady to take care of him.

He got hugged.

He got to sit on a bed.

And now he gets to eat the best food ever! He didn't think the day could get any better.


End file.
